It s Me
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Siempre contemplándolo. Siempre observándolo. Siempre fue él. Y siempre estuvo allí, esperando el momento para animarse a decirle esos sentimientos que todos tachaban de platónicos. Pero no lo eran. Vaya que no. Porque siempre lo supo, siempre supo que era él.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados pertenecen al japonés Hidekaz Himaruya. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro. Repetir esto me hace acordarme de que la serie no es yaoi, ¡Pero bien que quieren que pensemos así!

**Dedicación: **_**Fredo-Godofredo**_, por las incontables preguntas que nos estamos haciendo cada rato. Por hacer que adore cada vez más al pequeño Arthur y por ser genial, simplemente. Y a _**Murderdn**_, por ser la que primero hizo que me fijara mucho en ellos, y por todos sus fics de ellos y por amarlos por sobre todo.

**Advertencias: **Adoro la pequeño Artie~ así que entenderán que esto tiene shota ¿no?, si no te agrada, eres amablemente bienvenida a retirarte. Para los que se quedan, ¡A leer! Otra advertencia~ ¿Un Arthur demasiado ilusionado, romántico? Sip, bastante.

**Inspiración: **la canción **"It´s Me"** de **Sunny y Luna** – OST del dorama _"To The Beautiful You"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It´s Me**

**.**

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Te amo, te amo, te amo… aún si lo digo una y mil veces, no es suficiente_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ahí se encontraba nuevamente. Observando. Anhelando. Esperando porque quizá, por alguna estúpida razón, él se dignara a levantar su rostro y lo viera. Que se diera cuenta.

Siempre cerca. Siempre mirándolo como vivía su vida sonriendo y riendo y disfrutando. Cuando paseaba con sus amigos, cuando salía a correr por las noches, cuando se levantaba apresurado y se mandaba una gran carrera para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Siempre ahí.

Había traspasado hace rato la línea entre admirador y acosador, eso lo admitía libremente para sí mismo. Pero, ¿importaba? Por supuesto que no, si eso le otorgaba aunque sea unos cuantos minutos más para contemplarlo.

A él. Solo a él. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Cuándo se dejó llenar por ese cúmulo de sentimientos que desbordaban todo su pequeño ser?

Y es que para su edad, todo aquello que sentía podía ser considerado ridículo. A los doce años uno se lo pasa jugando por los parques a las escondidas. A los doce años uno se queja cuando le dan más de una tarea por día. A los doce años uno no se siente morir de deseo por otra persona. Uno no se enamora de esa forma a los doce años. Puede adorar a alguien, puede decir que es su primer amor, que es solo una de esas ilusiones en donde admiras tanto a la persona que crees confundirlo con un auténtico amor verdadero.

Y sin embargo, ¿Qué pasa cuando todo eso no es suficiente? ¿Cuándo va más allá? ¿Qué pasa si ese niño de doce años nunca fue como los demás niños de doce años?

Quedándose en casa a leer un libro de alrededor de doscientas páginas en vez de ir al parque a jugar. Prefiriendo saltearse el recreo para no tener que corretear por la arena o subirse a los columpios como los otros compañeros de clase. Usando palabras como "recrearse" "famélico" y "extraordinario" igual que si fueran palabras sacadas de un cuento infantil para bebés.

Nunca fue un niño normal, así que… ¿Por qué tenía que ser normal con esto? No era una estúpida ilusión, no admiraba a una estrella de cine o un cantante súper famoso. No, ese amor que sentía, sabía que lo sentía, grande, fuerte, poderoso, capaz de hacer temblar todo su diminuto cuerpo con tan solo aspirar la colonia de la persona amada. Capaz de de dejarlo noches sin dormir solo con el deseo de que esos ojos se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

Ese amor dolía, desgarraba, corrompía y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba, lo inundaba, lo protegía y lo hacía querer ser mejor día a día. Simplemente ese amor no era platónico, no lo era.

Era _verdadero_. Como pocos se habían visto o escuchado actualmente. Y tenía que convivir con ello, como si fuera cualquier otro sentir cotidiano.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

—**Hello?**— se escuchó del otro lado y él cerró los ojos queriendo grabarse aquellas palabras, aquel tono alegre e infantil que usaba constantemente cuando estaba del mejor humor. No hablaba, no podía pronunciar un solo sonido, su boca estaba seca, su cuerpo paralizado. Solo quería volver a oírlo. —**¿Quién es?**

Abrió sus labios deseando poder decir algo, hacerle saber de su presencia, que existía, que estaba ahí, pensando en él todo el tiempo, esperando porque este lo viera finalmente. Pero solo salían ruidos silenciosos y su acelerada respiración.

—**¿Holaaaas? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Mattie? ¿Gil? ¿Toño?**

Tantos nombres y ninguno era el suyo. ¿Podía tal vez, implorando a Dios, lograr que aquel muchacho dejara escapar esas solo seis letras que conformaban su nombre? ¿Podría decirle, si su garganta se lo permitía, lo mucho que anhelaba que realmente lo supiera?

No obstante, inútil era el siquiera tener esa esperanza. Y a pesar de que su corazón se oprimía al pensarlo, sabía que jamás sucedería, porque aquel chico no lo conocía, porque aquel chico nunca lo había visto.

Porque él era el único que sabía quién era, porque jamás se habían cruzado palabra alguna en su vida.

Y aún así lo conocía mejor que todos sus amigos juntos.

—**Okeeey… creo que mejor cortaré… ¿O dirás algo?**

Su imagen apareció fuerte y clara en su mente. Rubios cabellos, tal cual oro más reluciente, ojos azules, iguales al cielo, iguales al océano, iguales a todo lo que simbolizara lo más puro, libre y bello que se pudiera encontrar. Alto, musculoso, con brazos acogedores que podrían rodearte y hacerte olvidar el mundo entero. La sonrisa más deslumbrante, sincera y hermosa que puedas imaginarte hecha realidad.

Todo aquello formaba parte de su persona. Por lo menos la parte física, porque si pudiera describir su ser, su alma, su personalidad y carácter… bueno, digamos que tendría que aprenderse de memoria todas las palabras del diccionario de la Real Academia Española y el Oxford English Dictionary y ni aún así lograría expresar todo lo que su corazón deseaba decir.

Y siguió allí, silencioso, escuchando su respiración y sonriendo levemente de la ternura que le embargaba la extrañeza en su voz.

—**¿Sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que ésta vez si te dignaras a hablar, pero veo que aún no es tiempo. De acuerdo, adiós misteriosa persona.**

Incluso luego de que el mayor cortara se quedó allí, con el teléfono entre sus manitos, deseando también haber tenido el valor de poder hablar. Pero sabía, algún día lo lograría, le diría quien era, le haría conocerlo, y quizá le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, por esta vez volvería a dejarlo pasar, como llevaba haciendo desde hace meses, tragándose el nudo en la garganta y obligándose a no soltar lágrimas de impotencia por no ser capaz de hacer lo que tanto quería.

Una vez más había perdido otra oportunidad y no obstante, seguiría intentándolo. Porque era él, solo él y nadie más quien lo hacía verdaderamente feliz.

Y con solo doce años de edad, lo tenía muy claro.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Hoy no era un buen día. Se encontraba de muy mal humor. Pataleaba, se removía y fruncía su boca en un puchero bastante adorable en alguien de su edad. Podría decirse incluso que ahora parecía más niño que nunca. Pero poco le importaba.

Él solo quería soltarse de los asquerosos brazos de su hermano mayor, el monstruo del armario, el demonio pelirrojo, Scott, y huir a todo lo que daban sus piecitos hacia aquel campo de deportes en donde se daba el lujo de contemplarlo a él hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieran mantenerse abiertos. Sin embargo, no lo lograba. Sin embargo, era inútil. Sus padres le había pagado al demonio para llevarlo a un aburrido y enorme parque de diversiones, y sabía perfectamente que lo único que lo esperaba eran incontables e insufribles horas yendo de juego en juego, donde su hermano lo ataría, si pudiera, en los más grandes, más rápidos y más peligrosos, solo para verlo llorar, retorcerse, gritar y suplicar que pare. Porque su hermano era así de maldito. Si tuviera que hacer una balanza para comparar, su hermano amando verlo sufrir y horrorizarse solo podría quedar parejo al lado del incontable amor que tenía por él. Por ese americano nueve años mayor.

Parpadeo recordando esa cifra. Tal vez era eso justamente lo que hacía que los mayores creyeran que era tan solo un amor platónico.

Ilusos.

—**Escúchame bien enano: he quedado con una chica, así que te quedas aquí parado o te pierdes por algún lado, pero no quiero ver tu cara hasta dentro de seis horas mínimo, ¿me escuchas? Te veré en la entrada cuando termine y más vale que no le digas nada a mamá y papá o verás lo que es el sufrimiento en verdad, ¿entendiste?** — pronunció, prácticamente sin tomar un respiro, mostrándole su cara más amenazante posible. Tenía la sensación de que si su hermano quisiera, haría aparecer unos colmillos y fuego de su boca solo para hacer entender su punto.

No hacía falta, lo entendía perfectamente. Así que solo asintió y observó cómo se marchaba sin darle un solo vistazo más.

¿Y ahora que haría? No podía irse de allí si no quería sufrir luego, y tampoco es que pudiera, no conocía esa parte de la ciudad y se negaba a perderse. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, decidiendo que la mejor opción era permanecer en un lugar no tan concurrido, pero sí lo suficientemente entretenido como para no aburrirse.

Así fue a parar a los puestos de juegos con premio. Mirar a miles de niños, algunos de su edad pero ni tan siquiera cerca de su coeficiente intelectual o madurez, intentar una y otra vez ganarse algún ridículo juguete podía ser bastante divertido como para pasar el tiempo.

Y entonces lo vio. En el puesto de "Tire al chico en el agua", o algo así: un enorme peluche de unicornio igual al que Scott había destruido hace un par de meses. Sintió las ganas de acercarse allí, de ganarlo y llevárselo orgulloso a casa, no obstante…

¿Era aceptable? Solo tenía cinco dólares en sus pantalones –de parte de _mom_– y nunca fue bueno para ese tipo de juegos. Pero lo quería, ¡Vaya que lo quería!

No había duda que seguía siendo un niño, después de todo.

Fue hasta allí, pagó dos dólares para tres intentos y con su baja estatura afiló sus ojos decidido a dar en el blanco.

Hasta que se fijó a quien tenía que derribar.

—**¡Hola pequeño! ¿Seguro de poder tirarme al agua? No quieres hacerle eso al **_**Hero**_** ¿verdad? **— se rió abiertamente con aquella voz tan conocida, tan anhelada. Tan de él.

Porque era él, Alfred, quien removió por completo su mundo llenándolo de colores.

Lo observó sin saber qué hacer, si se lo proponía sabía que lograría tumbarlo, su peso le jugaba en contra, incluso con su mala puntería podría darle… no obstante, ¿Si se enojaba? ¿Si solo lo conocía por ser quien lo empapó y seguramente le causó una gripe?

¿Por qué tenía que conocerlo de aquella forma tan vergonzosa?

Sus ojos verdes reflejaron indecisión, confusión. Ante él había dos opciones: tirar la pelota, hacer que caiga, quedarse con el peluche y correr el riesgo de ser recordado por esa primera mala impresión… o abandonar, quedar sin ese peluche que tanto quería, e igualmente ser recordado por esa primera mala impresión.

—**¡Ey! ¡No me digas que ya te acobardaste! Ya sé que luzco fuerte y que tú eres demasiado pequeño, pero creo que puedes lograrlo si te subes a una silla o algo…**

¿Demasiado pequeño? ¿Subirse a una silla? ¿Quién se creía? ¿El increíble Hulk?

Se preguntó internamente: ¿Qué quería? ¿No quería que lo notara? ¿No quería que lo viera como algo más que solo un niño de doce años?

Entrecerró sus ojos y apretó la pelota con fuerza para posteriormente lanzarla con toda su energía y dar justo en el blanco. Sacando a Alfred de su cómodo y seco puesto y mojándolo en un segundo.

Cuando observó lo que había hecho se sonrojó completamente y agachó la cabeza. ¿Había perdido a su amor sin aún haberlo tenido siquiera?

—**Ey, pequeño… ¿No me dirás que premio quieres?**

Subió su cabeza y se quedó mirando medio aturdido como él lo observaba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más y su respiración se aceleró rápidamente. Él finalmente lo estaba notando. Le estaba hablando directamente.

¿Tantas noches implorando a Dios habían dado frutos por fin?

—**Yo… yo… el unicornio…**— logró pronunciar con dificultad al momento que el mayor iba hacia la repisa y lo agarraba para dárselo.

—**¡Buen trabajo! ¡Tomaste al Hero completamente desprevenido!** — exclamó mientras le pasaba el peluche sin ningún problema. Se quedó con la cabeza agachada, pareciendo un completo tonto, pero disfrutando ese breve instante con todo su ser. —**¿Estás bien?** — cuestionó ante el silencio.

Pero él ya no podía volver a hablar. Volvía a quedarse sin palabras. Se sentía tan impotente, sus ojos ya estaban brillosos por las lágrimas retenidas y tenía rabia hacia sí mismo.

Esperó tanto tiempo y lo estaba echando a perder. Iba a largarse humillado, iba a salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de sus sábanas para no volver a ver la luz del día nunca más, cuando sintió una mano posándose en su cabeza. Una mano grande, cálida y amorosa, que acariciaba sus cabellos tiernamente en una caricia de confort total.

—**¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?**

Odiaba que lo llamara "pequeño", no lo era, ¡No lo era, idiota! Así que a duras penas logró tartamudearlo. Fue lo único. Solo pudo decir eso –y más que nada solo por la caricia que le estaba inundando de paz y los intentos por no gritarle en la cara- y volvió a callarse.

—**Sonríe entonces Arthur, no sé qué te sucede, pero algo me dice que te verías mucho mejor con una sonrisa en tu cara…**

Y solo bastaron esas palabras para hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa que haya pensado hasta entonces.

Y por supuesto, lo hizo. Sonrió. Sonrió como nunca antes.

Porque si él lo deseaba haría lo que sea.

Porque si él lo observaba con esa hermosa sonrisa no le importaría nada más.

Porque ese amor lo dominaba por completo, y era demasiado pequeño como para ir contra el sentir.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Esta vez no se encontraba detrás de un árbol contemplándolo. Esta vez no lo miraba desde lejos. Esta vez tenía otras cosas que le impedían hacerlo. Ir al colegio, estar en clase, hacer la tarea.

Pero ni eso impedía que él se volviera lo único importante en su mente.

Estaba en clase de pintura, tenían que dibujar algo que los hiciera felices, ¿Y él que dibujaba?

Su rostro. Maldita sea, ese maravilloso rostro que era capaz de reflejar todo lo bueno del mundo, que era capaz de hacerte sentir la persona más especial sobre la tierra con tan solo posarse en ti. Que lo enamoraba, que lo llenaba.

Que poblaba sus sueños noche sí y noche también. En ese mundo donde lo sabía suyo, donde era lo más valioso para él, donde se animaba a conversarle, a ser abrazado, a ser besado y acariciado por esas manos que hace tan solo una semana logró sentir sobre su cabeza.

Si no fuera porque le gustaba estar limpio podía jurar que no volvería a lavarse el cabello nunca más en la vida.

Terminado el dibujo lo contempló con la misma anhelante mirada que le dirigía al verdadero.

Ese dibujo iría directo a su pared. A riesgo de parecer un completo acosador, tonto y ridículo niño por parte de su hermano.

Un suspiro lleno de deseo se escapó de sus labios.

"_Alfred, ¿Te veré en mis sueños hoy cuando duerma?"._

—**Oh, joven Arthur, gran retrato, ¿E s su hermano mayor?** — inquirió su profesor al pasar por su pupitre y verlo absorto en el papel frente suyo.

—**No… él es… él es…** — contestó buscando la palabra para describir todo lo que era el americano para su persona— **él es simplemente todo, profesor.**

El profesor, evidentemente, no entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que solo se rió creyendo que le estaba bromeando y se dirigió al resto de alumnos.

Pero esa era la verdad. Él lo era todo. Su primer amor, amor verdadero, su felicidad, su tristeza, su deseo, su miseria, su persona especial, su más grande debilidad. Lo era todo. Lo conformaba todo.

Pero él no lo sabía, por supuesto. Y la pregunta persistía en su cabeza, llenándolo y haciéndole saber que era muy probable que hoy volviera a marcarle el teléfono solo para poder escucharlo, solo para ver si podría decírselo.

¿Sabría lo que sentía algún día?

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Todo comenzó aquel día nublado y lluvioso. Hace unos minutos había tocado la campana de salida y su hermano, aparentemente y no por primera vez, se había olvidado de él y lo había dejado atrás, sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo, que era pequeño, que podía pasarle cualquier cosa, simplemente lo dejó y se fue a casa por su cuenta. Así que tuvo que irse solo, sin paraguas, y agradeciendo que no siendo la primera vez, había decidido aprenderse el camino para no perderse.

Y caminó debajo de la lluvia sin ninguna prisa por volver. Absorto como estaba en las gotas que lo iban empapando, no divisó los pasos que le venían siguiendo desde ya un par de cuadras antes, pasos grandes y mucho más ruidosos que los suyos.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Un cuerpo empujándolo contra el suelo. Otro cuerpo agarrando sus cosas y desparramándolas para encontrar algo de valor. Lo sujetaban con violencia, rompiendo un poco su camisa por el forcejeo que hacía para soltarse. Palabras amenazantes y un puño dirigiéndose directamente a su rostro. Luego, la liberación.

El ataque fue muy rápido, pero ahora podía verlo todo con claridad.

Un joven, varios años mayor, golpeaba a ambos sujetos con precisión y buena puntería. Eran dos contra uno, pero les estaba ganando por mucho.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo contempló. Se llenó de su imagen, de su apariencia, de su rostro colérico por ver ante sus ojos una injusticia como tal. Sentado en el suelo, un tanto impactado y en shock, lo único que pudo pensar es que tenía a un auténtico ángel enfrente, su ángel de la guardia, protegiéndole, defendiéndole.

¿Cómo no haberse enamorado? ¿Cómo no haberse maravillado de alguien que lo había salvado cuando nunca antes alguien lo había hecho?

Alguien que lo abrazó con ternura sin decir una sola palabra luego de dejar inconsciente a sus atacantes. Alguien que lo meció dulcemente hasta dejarlo dormido y que después recogió sus cosas y viendo la dirección de su casa en uno de sus cuadernos lo llevó hasta allí, le explicó la situación a su mamá y le besó –o él lo sintió así- en la frente para marcharse unos instantes después. Alguien que tenía que saber quién era. Alguien que resultó ser un chico de su barrio, que acababa de terminar la secundaria e iba a empezar la universidad en esa misma ciudad. Alguien llamado Alfred F. Jones.

El resto fue historia.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Quizá solo fue el destino. Quizá ya estaba escrito lo que pasaría. Ésta historia de amor que solo quería que él la escuchara. Una historia de amor de cómo sólo amó a una persona.

Solo para él, solo de su parte, solo de ese amor que nadie más conoce.

Y volvió a marcar.

—**Hello? … Eres tú, ¿no? **

Su voz, clara, profunda, llena de esa curiosidad que los meses le habían proporcionado y llena de esa alegría tan suya y tan única que siempre lograba acelerarle el corazón.

—**Sí.**

Y finalmente había hablado.

—**Un momento… ¡Haz hablado!** — exclamó totalmente sorprendido. Tan sorprendido se había escuchado que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que fue escuchada perfectamente por el otro ocupante de la línea. —**Esa voz… yo conozco esa voz… ¿Ar-Arthur? **

Y sonrió, sonrió de verdad. Porque por fin había logrado que pronunciara su nombre. Porque lo había reconocido a pesar de solo haber tenido dos contactos verdaderos con él y un millón de llamadas de solo una parte.

—**Sí, soy yo… siempre fui yo.**

Siempre él. Siempre esperándolo. Siempre observándolo y enamorándose cada vez más. Siempre deseando poder acercarse. Siempre sabiendo que algún día llegaría el día que lo lograría.

Siempre sabiendo que este día llegaría.

—**Lo sé, Arthur… siempre supe que eras tú.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Solo para ti. _

_Solo por ti. _

_Solo yo. _

_Solo tú._

_¿Harías mis sueños realidad?_

_¿Me escucharías cantar ésta canción de amor?_

_Solo de mí, este niño de doce años que siempre te amó._

_Solo para ti, ese joven alegre y cariñoso que siempre buscó a una persona así._

_Hagámoslo juntos. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o~o~o~**

**End.**

**~o~o~o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Volví~! ¡Wiiii! ¡Y con algo que quería escribir hace mucho tiempo! Porque, ¿Para qué negarlo? Arthur de pequeño me tiene hechizada *o* -suspiro de amor-. Bien, tuve una semana libre y aún así nada de tiempo ToT, los finales me consumieron. Pero hoy tuve inspiración –gracias a esa hermosa canción– y pude escribir este fic en unos cuantos minutos, sin detenerme xD

Espero que les haya agradado, incluso si el pequeño Arthur solo sacaba su parte tiernita (?) [ahora cuando sean pareja~ nuestro Alfred conocerá el otro lado, Jajaja]

Bie, espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo de alguno de mis fics en estos días. Me pondré las pilas para terminar aunque sea dos. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense!

**PD:** Me hice un tumblr~ (Y si lees esto Ceci, sip, ¡Me hice un tumblr!), que extrañamente, me terminó gustando xD Así que si hay alguien que le gustaría decirme algo o pasarse por ahí, es libre de hacerlo, me nombré igual que aquí "Remula Black", así que solo tienen que poner lo común: remula-black (punto) tumblr (punto) com.

¡Eso es todo! Bye, Bye!


End file.
